teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf's Bane/Transcript
: STILES: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : SCOTT: What's wrong? : STILES: Do you see that flower? I think it's wolfsbane... ( ) : ALLISON: Who is it? : SCOTT: anxiously It's Derek Hale. Derek killed them! ( ) : HARRIS: Jackson, if you need to leave for any reason, you let me know. ( ) : JACKSON: Allow me. : LYDIA: Scott locked us in a closet and left us for dead. ( ) : JACKSON: No, we're not done! ( ) : SCOTT: I can't be this and be with Allison. Is there a cure? : DEREK: You have to kill the one that bit you. If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him. ( ) BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : HARRIS: pleadingly Please don't kill me. : THE ALPHA: Do you know who wrote that list? : HARRIS: stammering Laura-Laura Hale. : THE ALPHA: Do you know why she was looking for you? : THE ALPHA: I know why. Turn around, Adrian. Turn around and I'll show you. : THE ALPHA: TURN AROUND! : HARRIS: pleadingly No... Please... : THE ALPHA: Look at me! Look at what you've done! : DEREK: GET DOWN! : OFFICER: loudspeaker This is the police. You're surrounded. No one leaves the building. ON THE ROAD : STILINSKI: radio Repeat, suspect is on foot. We're in pursuit, heading northwest. : ARGENT: the phone He's on foot. Just ran into the Iron Works. : KATE: the phone Wait, wait-- did you say "on foot?" : ARGENT: the phone Yeah... Into the Iron Works. : KATE: the phone Running? : ARGENT: the phone Yes, running! : KATE: the phone ...If he's on foot, then who the hell is driving his car? : SCOTT: Faster? : STILES: Much faster. : STILINSKI: Come on, get the dogs! : STILINSKI: ...What the hell? : STILES: urgently Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of a car chase, here... : SCOTT: anxiously If I go faster, I'll kill us! : STILES: exasperatedly Well, if you don't go faster, they're gonna kill us! : STILES: They're gone. : STILINSKI: radio All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works. : STILES: Get in. : SCOTT: exasperatedly What part of "laying low" don't you understand??? : DEREK: irritably Damn it, I had him! : STILES: Who? The Alpha? : DEREK: impatiently Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up. : STILES: Whoa! Hey, they're just doing their jobs-- : DEREK: sarcastically Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state! : SCOTT: defensively Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it. : STILES: sighing All right. How did you find him? : SCOTT: scoffing Can you try to trust us for at least half a second? : STILES: Yeah, both of us! : STILES: ...Or, just him. I'll be back here. : DEREK: Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris. : STILES: Our chemistry teacher? : SCOTT: Why him? : DEREK: I don't know yet. : SCOTT: What's the second? : DEREK: Some kind of symbol. : DEREK: What? : DEREK: You know what this is? : SCOTT: I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: This is gonna be impossible, you know... : STILES: Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it? : SCOTT: How? : STILES: It's easy! You just say, "Hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha Werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you?" : SCOTT: You're not helping. : STILES: Why don't you just talk to her? : SCOTT: She won't talk to me! What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something? : STILES: That's why you ease-- that's why you ease back into it, okay? Get back on the good side. Remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace. : STILES: ...You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you? : SCOTT: ...Yeah. : STILES: All right. Stay focused, okay? Get the necklace. Get the Alpha. Get cured. Get Allison. In that order. Got it? : SCOTT: nodding Get the necklace. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : DR. FENRIS: What did you say it was that scratched you? : JACKSON: nervously It was-it was just an animal. : JACKSON: Look, can you hurry this up? I'm missing first period. : DR. FENRIS: Have you had trouble sleeping lately? : JACKSON: Kind of... I've been having dreams. : DR. FENRIS: Dreams, or nightmares? : JACKSON: hesitantly Nightmares... About a fire. It's this-this house, and I can hear screaming-- : JACKSON: Wait, what does this have to do with anything? : DR. FENRIS: Nothing... I hope... : JACKSON: What is that? : DR. FENRIS: Just taking a closer look... : JACKSON: Look, I really don't have much time-- : DR. FENRIS: firmly Hold still. : JACKSON: I thought you said you were just gonna take a look... : DR. FENRIS: Yes... But, in order to do that, I'm gonna have to dig a little deeper... : JACKSON: anxiously What are those? : DR. FENRIS: Holding still, please... : DR. FENRIS: That didn't hurt, did it? : JACKSON: No... I'm just-I'm just cold. : DR. FENRIS: Good! Because this actually will sting just a little bit. : DR. FENRIS: Holding still, please... : JACKSON: anxiously Oh, hey! Stop! Stop! It hurts! : DR. FENRIS: There's something just underneath the skin here... : DR. FENRIS: Just one moment longer... : JACKSON: anxiously Stop! : DR. FENRIS: Almost done... Holding still! : DEREK: HOLD STILL! : DR. FENRIS: All right, you can put your shirt back on. The scabs on your neck are nothing to worry about. : JACKSON: So, I'm okay for my game tonight? : DR. FENRIS: Oh, yeah. Absolutely. But, I do want to give you an antibiotic. : DR. FENRIS: Have you been eating any strange herbs lately? : JACKSON: confused Like what? : DR. FENRIS: Well, you have aconite poisoning. : JACKSON: What the hell is aconite? : DR. FENRIS: Well, it's a purple flower. Also called monkshood or-- : JACKSON: interrupting Wolfsbane. : DR. FENRIS: Yes. So, you are familiar with it, then? : JACKSON: No, I-I have no idea how I knew that. : MELISSA: Hi. : JACKSON: Hey. Uh, would you mind if I look something up on your computer real quick? : MELISSA: I bet a handsome face like that doesn't hear "no" very often. : MELISSA: Aren't you one of Scott's friends? : JACKSON: lying Yeah-- good friends, actually. : MELISSA: Yeah? : MELISSA: Just be quick, okay? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : JACKSON: I know what you are, McCall. : SCOTT: Wh-what? : JACKSON: I know what you are. : SCOTT: nervously I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about... : JACKSON: smugly Yeah. Yeah, you do. And here's the thing-- however it is you came to be what you are, you're gonna get it for me, too. : SCOTT: frowning Get what for you? : JACKSON: Whatever it is! A bite, a scratch, sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight... I don't care. You're gonna get it for me, or, uh... she's gonna find out about it, too. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: exasperatedly How the hell did he find out? : SCOTT: I have no idea. : STILES: Did he say it out loud? The word? : SCOTT: What word? : STILES: "Werewolf." Did he say, "I know you're a Werewolf?" : SCOTT: impatiently No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly! : STILES: Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems? : STILES: I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right? And, if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him, anyway? : SCOTT: How about Allison's father? : STILES: ...Okay, it's bad. : SCOTT: I need a cure-- right now. : STILES: Does he know about Allison's father? : SCOTT: I don't know. : STILES: Okay, where's Derek? : SCOTT: Hiding, like we told him to. Why? : STILES: I have another idea... It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though... : SCOTT: We have that game tonight. It's quarterfinals, and it's your first game. : STILES: I know, I know... Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet? : SCOTT: She's in my next class. : STILES: Get the necklace. : SCOTT: Right. Get the necklace. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: snidely Try another row, sweetheart. : TEACHER: Okay, class, let's settle down. Let's get our books out. : SCOTT: whispering Allison-- : ALLISON: quietly Hey. Class is beginning. : SCOTT: whispering I know, I'll shut up-- I just, um, I have some stuff on my phone that I wanted to send you. I thought you might like it. : ALLISON: Okay... : TEACHER: All right, I'd like to return to our discussion from yesterday with a more in-depth analysis of Iago and the way in which he preyed upon Othello's jealousies. We seem to have some here today... : SCOTT: Allison-- : ALLISON: tearfully Why did you send me those? Are you trying to make me feel even worse for breaking up with you? : SCOTT: frowning No, I thought you would like them. I-I thought they would remind you of us. : ALLISON: tearfully Are you trying to hurt me? Get back at me? : SCOTT: No! : ALLISON: Please don't talk to me, okay? I need more time to get to just friends. Okay? Please. : STILES: Did you get her to give you the necklace? : SCOTT: Not exactly... : STILES: nodding Ah... What happened? : SCOTT: She told me not to talk to her... at all. : STILES: ...So, she's not giving you the necklace? : SCOTT: irritably She's not giving me the necklace! : STILES: Well, did you find anything else out? : SCOTT: frustrated Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic. : STILES: nodding Okay, I came up with a Plan B just in case anything like this happened. : SCOTT: frowning What's Plan B? : STILES: Just steal the stupid thing! : SCOTT: Couldn't we try at least getting to Harris? : STILES: exasperatedly My dad put him on a twenty-four-hour protective detail, okay? The necklace is all we got. : STILES: Steal it. Thank you. : SCOTT: ...Stiles, he's watching us. : JACKSON: whispering Scott... You can hear me? : JACKSON: whispering You ''can, can't you?'' : STILES: What's wrong? : SCOTT: Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him. Look at me. Just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend that nothing's happening. : JACKSON: whispering Are you trying to pretend not to hear me? : SCOTT: impatiently Say something. Talk to me! : STILES: I can't think of anything-- my mind's a complete blank! : SCOTT: exasperatedly Your mind's blank? You can't think of something to say? : STILES: defensively Not under this kind of pressure! : STILES: FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore. : SCOTT: Where the hell is he? : JACKSON: muttering Looking for me, McCall? I'm right here. So, what else can you do? Huh? Can you see better? Are you stronger, more powerful? No, I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at lacrosse... Which means you're actually a cheater, aren't you? I mean, can you even play lacrosse? : SCOTT: defensively Yes. : JACKSON: muttering I'll bet my new co-captain's gonna score a bunch of shots tonight, aren't you? And while you're pretending you're not a lying cheat, I'm gonna ruin your life if you don't give me what I want. And you know what I'm gonna start with? ''Her.'' : JACKSON: muttering I'm gonna destroy any chance you'll ever have with her. And, when I'm done with that, I'm gonna get her all alone, and I'm gonna get my hands all over that tight little body. : STILES: Scott, come on, you can't let him do this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you, okay? : JACKSON: muttering I'm gonna do everything you never got the chance to do, and Scott? She's gonna beg for more. I bet she likes to get loud. Maybe she's even a screamer. How are you gonna feel, Scott... When she's screaming my name? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : ALLISON: You beat me again! : JACKSON: I have an unfair advantage. You see these cheekbones? Aerodynamically suited for speed in water. : JACKSON: So, you're coming to the game tonight, right? : ALLISON: I was thinking "no"... : JACKSON: scoffing You have to! We win tonight, we're in the semi-finals. : JACKSON: ...It's not because of Scott, right? : ALLISON: I was thinking it might be a little weird... : JACKSON: He's fine with it. He actually asked me if you were coming. He said he hoped you didn't feel weird about it. : SCOTT: muttering I did? : ALLISON: surprised He did? : JACKSON: Yeah. You know, he's a good guy. You can't hate him too much. I mean, it's pretty obvious he's a little immature to be dating somebody like you... But, then, you-you can't really blame him for trying. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: Jackson! This little text? Not funny. : JACKSON: patronizingly No, I wasn't trying to be funny. I would have put a "haha" at the end of it-- and see? There's no "haha." : LYDIA: aloud "Lydia, please give back my spare house key at your earliest convenience, as we are no longer dating." : JACKSON: concern You didn't lose it, did you? : LYDIA: What the hell is this? : JACKSON: patronizingly Well, Lydia, in preparation for some big changes, I've decided to drop some of the dead weight in my life... : JACKSON: And you're just about the deadest. : LYDIA: Are you breaking up with me? : JACKSON: snidely "Dumping," actually. I'm dumping you. : LYDIA: loudly Dumped by the co-captain of the lacrosse team? I wonder how many minutes it'll take me to get over that! Wait-- seconds, actually! Seconds! STILINSKI HOUSE : STILINSKI: Hey, Stiles! : STILES: Yo, D-- : STILES: Derek? : STILES: I, um... : STILINSKI: frowning What'd you say? : STILES: it cool What? I said, "Yo, D-Dad." : STILINSKI: sighing Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game! : STILES: nodding My first game... Guh, it's great! Awesome. Uh, good! : STILINSKI: I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you. : STILES: Thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud of myself. : STILINSKI: So, they're really gonna let you play, right? : STILES: Yeah, Dad-- I'm first line! Believe that? : STILINSKI: I'm very proud. : STILES: Oh, me, too. Again, I'm-- : STILES: Huggie, huggie, huggie... : STILINSKI: See you there. : STILES: Take it easy. : STILES: sighing I'm sor-- : STILES: Oh! : DEREK: growling If you say one word... : STILES: sarcastically Oh, what? You mean, like, "Hey, Dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun!"? : STILES: Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy. : STILES: groaning Oh, my God! : DEREK: Scott didn't get the necklace? : STILES: No. He's still working on it. But, there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there. : DEREK: ...So? : STILES: So, it wasn't Scott. : DEREK: Well, can you find out who sent it? : STILES: No, not me... But, I think I know somebody who can... : DANNY: You want me to do what? : STILES: Trace a text. : DANNY: I came here to do lab work-- that's what lab partners do. : STILES: And we will! ...Once you trace the text. : DANNY: And what makes you think I know how? : STILES: I-I looked up your arrest report, so-- : DANNY: defensively I-I was thirteen. They dropped the charges. : STILES: Whatever. : DANNY: No, we're doing lab work. : STILES: Oh, my... : DANNY: Who's he again? : STILES: Um, my cousin, Miguel... : DANNY: ...Is that blood on his shirt? : STILES: Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds. : STILES: fakely Hey, Miguel... I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts? : STILES: So, anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably-- : DEREK: Uh, Stiles...? : STILES: innocently Yes? : DEREK: irritably This... no... fit! : STILES: Then try something else on! : STILES: Sorry. Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny? : STILES: The shirt? : DANNY: It's... it's not really his color... : STILES: You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny-boy? : DANNY: You're a horrible person. : STILES: I know. It keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text... : DEREK: frustrated Stiles! None of these fit! : DANNY: I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text. : DANNY: There. The text was sent from a computer. This one. : DEREK: Registered to that account name? : STILES: No, no, no, no. That can't be right. ARGENT HOUSE : ARGENT: Scott. : ARGENT: She should be home in a few minutes. She sometimes goes for a run after school. : SCOTT: You know, actually, I should get going-- I have a game to get to tonight. : ARGENT: You want something to drink? I'm gonna have a beer. : SCOTT: You don't have to test me anymore. Your daughter already dumped me. : ARGENT: No test. I'm sorry. High school romances burn bright, fade fast... Go ahead. : SCOTT: I'm good, thanks. : ARGENT: So, I was curious about something, Scott... How do you know Derek Hale? : SCOTT: alarmed Who? HALE HOUSE : ALLISON: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : KATE: Damn! You got some lungs on you! : ALLISON: Did you follow me here? : KATE: Well, you can't blame me for being concerned about my favorite niece, now, can you? : KATE: What are you looking for? : ALLISON: sighing I don't know... Something. Anything. : KATE: You mean answers to lingering questions, like... : ALLISON: Why he would want to kill us. : KATE: Well, I mean, come on! Look at this place. Could you imagine if your father and I were trapped in something like this? It might do some pretty interesting things to your head, don't you think? : ALLISON: firmly It wouldn't turn me into a psychotic killer. : KATE: You don't have to be psychotic to be a killer... You just need... a reason... and even then, sometimes... you can surprise yourself. : KATE: What do you want, Allison? : ALLISON: I want to not be scared. That night in the school, I felt utterly weak, like-like I needed somebody to come in and rescue me. I hate that feeling. I want to feel stronger than that. I want to feel powerful. : KATE: Allison, if you can give me just a little bit of time... be just a little patient... I think I can give you exactly what you want. ARGENT HOUSE : ARGENT: Allison said that she's seen you talking to him. Don't you think that seems a little disconcerting, Scott? You talking to an alleged murderer? : SCOTT: evasively It's not like I'm the only one who knows him... : ARGENT: But you're the only one that's talking to him. : SCOTT: Why are you talking to me like I've done something wrong? : ARGENT: Have you? : ARGENT: You don't have to be afraid of me. I mean, you get that I'm just thinking of my daughter's safety, right? : SCOTT: Will you believe me if I say I think about it, too? That it's all that I think about. When we were in the school the other night, every choice that I made, every thing I did-- every single thing-- was to make sure that she was safe! : ARGENT: You should go. You don't want to be late for your game. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL / BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : SCOTT: the phone Did you get the picture? : STILES: the phone Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing. : DEREK: the phone Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be ''something-- an inscription, an opening, something...'' : SCOTT: the phone No, no, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line. : COACH: exasperatedly Where the hell is Bilinski??? : SCOTT: the phone Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start... : STILES: the phone I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him... tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks. : DEREK: grimly You're not gonna make it. : STILES: sighing I know. : DEREK: And you didn't tell him about his mom, either. : STILES: Not 'til we find out the truth. : DEREK: By the way? One more thing... : STILES: Yeah? : STILES: groaning Oh, God! What the hell was-- : DEREK: irritably You know that was for. Go. Go! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : JACKSON: It's the bite that does it, isn't it? : SCOTT: hesitantly Yes. : JACKSON: Well, then, it's easy! : SCOTT: No, it's not. I can't be the one to do it, okay? It has to be-it has to be an Alpha. : JACKSON: Well, then, you get him to do it. : SCOTT: frustrated I don't even know who "he" is! Okay, trust me-- this whole thing is so much more complicated than you think. There's-there's others. There's Hunters. : JACKSON: Hunting what? What Hunters? : SCOTT: Werewolf Hunters. : JACKSON: Oh, my God. You've got to be kidding me. : SCOTT: No, jerk-off! There's a whole family of them, and they carry assault rifles. Do you get that? Assault rifles. : JACKSON: Them? : SCOTT: What? No, no-- : JACKSON: gasping Oh, my God, that actually makes sense. Allison Argent. : JACKSON: Oh, my God, you don't get it! You've known her this long, and you never actually asked her her name, idiot! Do you know what Argent means in French? : JACKSON: It means "silver." BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILES: the phone Yeah, I said I can't find her. : DEREK: the phone Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle. : STILES: the phone Yeah, well, he's not here, either. : DEREK: the phone What? : STILES: the phone He's not here. He's gone, Derek. : DEREK: the phone Stiles, get out of there right now! It's him! He's the Alpha! Get out! : PETER: smirking You must be Stiles. : JENNIFER: What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over. : STILES: gasping You... and him... You're-you're the one who-- Oh, my-- and he's-- Oh, my God, I'm gonna die. : PETER: offense That's not nice. She's my nurse. : DEREK: She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way. : STILES: muttering Oh, damn... : PETER: You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family? My mind, my personality, were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct. : DEREK: You want forgiveness? : PETER: I want understanding. Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that. I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : HARRIS: nervously It was six years ago... And, in my defense, it was before I'd gotten sober. : STILINSKI: Listen, I have my son's first lacrosse game to get to. What do you say we just focus on the details, huh? : HARRIS: sighing I met her at a bar. We had a lot of drinks-- a lot. She started asking me what I do, and she kept asking questions. Do you have any idea what that's like? To have someone actually interested in the topic of chemistry after staring at all these vacant faces day after-- : STILINSKI: interjecting Details. : HARRIS: Like I said, I talked. It was fascinating stuff. How you could melt away the lock of a bank vault. How you could dissolve a body and get away with murder. : STILINSKI: sighing How you could start a fire and get away with arson? : HARRIS: nodding And a week later, the Hale House burns down. : STILINSKI: You know, you could have said something. : HARRIS: And be an accomplice? It would have ended my teaching career! : STILINSKI: So, you don't know her name or where she was from? : HARRIS: No-- which is exactly what Laura Hale asked. I'll point you in the same direction that I pointed her. : STILINSKI: What is this? : HARRIS: The necklace the girl was wearing. That's the symbol on it. I asked her about it-- she said it was a family thing. You find the girl wearing that necklace, she's your arsonist. : STILINSKI: Murderer. : HARRIS: frowning Excuse me? : STILINSKI: Arson happens to property. This girl's a murderer. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : PETER: I was going to wait for dramatic flair, but... : PETER: When you look this good, why wait? : PETER: Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we're family. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : COACH: Now, this is what I like to see! Rivals turned allies! You know there's no "me" in "team," right, boys? : SCOTT: ...Yes, there is, Coach. : COACH: Okay, smartass, how 'bout this? "No "A" in Econ. if no win on field?" Good? Huh? Perfect. Good. : SCOTT: So, what are you gonna do? : JACKSON: Well, I'm gonna give you a chance to give me what I want. What's three days, huh? Seventy-two hours. That's all you get, Scott. Seventy-two hours. : SCOTT: anxiously What if I can't? : JACKSON: Oh, come on, McCall-- that's not a winning attitude! : COACH: Let's go! Huddle up! Let's go! Big night! Big night! : ALLISON: That one-- that's Jackson. : KATE: Holy hotness. Oh, if I was in high school again... or maybe just a substitute teacher... : ALLISON: You are sick. : KATE: You should be all over that! : KATE: quietly Chris, remember how we were talking about a second Beta? A younger one? : ARGENT: quietly Yes. : KATE: quietly Can you get turned by a scratch? : ARGENT: quietly If the claws go deep enough, maybe... : KATE: Wonder how deep those went. : COACH: Ready? Say it so they can hear it! : COACH: Hands in! What are we? : TEAM: simultaneously We are lacrosse! : COACH: All right, take the field! Let's go! END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Unfinished Transcripts